Resurrection
by conSTELLAtion333
Summary: My first fanfic and it will about wally's resurrection.
1. Chapter 1

**My very first fan fiction I hope you guys will like it****.**

**Gotham city **

**June 21, 00:01 **

It was already midnight and Nightwing had just finished his night patrol. He went to his apartment door and opened it with a picklock, he had lost his keys during his fight which was extremely dangerous, because he knew that it was a big step forward for the thug to somehow find his location. But nightwing didn't care, who knows how long till the thug comes out of prison andsearches all of Gotham's houses or apartments.

The thug wasn't Nightwing's concern, he had other things in his mind, he just lost his best friend and told Aqualad that he just needed some break but what did he do?, Fought thugs.

Nightwing stepped into his apartment, not bothering to flick the lights on. He was tired wasn't even thinking of taking a shower. He was too deep and lost in thought, but all of that was snapped out by familiar voice "where have you been this late?" nightwing was shocked by the voice, "Kory?"nightwing asked not believing the fact that his ex was in his apartment. "Who else would it be, silly" her giggle was music to his ears. "how did you get in here?" nightwing asked keeping his coolness. "The window was open…" she replied. 'Ugh I left the window open great job, Dick!' he thought.

"so what did you came here for?" nightwing asked and just then he realized that they were having a conversation in the dark he flicked on the lights to see a beauty standing in front of her.

She had changed, she changed A LOT, her hair that only reached her butt was now reaching her legs, it was curly and still had that natural brunette color. Her clothes were civilian she had a white t-shirt, blue jeans and surprisingly she wasn't wearing shoes.

"I heard about Wally" at that Nghtwing's head bent down and he held his tears. "I thought that maybe, you needed some….comfort" nightwing didn't say anything he just ran to kory and hugged her tightly, they may have broke up but he still had that little tiny thing for her. Kory was shocked at first but she returned the hug and this time nightwing didn't hold back his tears.

**Gotham city**

**June 21 06:30**

Nightwing opened his eyes when the alarm clock beeped. He didn't remember what had happened what he really remembered was him and kory kissing and nothing else. He looked at his window and it was open "kory must have left"

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he was still in his uniform but his mask was on his table with a note. Nightwing read the note and smiled.

He put the note down and went to take a shower. The note was kory's writing for sure and it was written clear and it said three words: I love you.

**The Watchtower**

**June 21 15:20**

Everyone from the justice league had gathered they were about to have one of their (**A.N I don't know what they call it, conference?)**. "We have all gathered here to welcome new members" batman started.

Some of them didn't know about it and was shocked, green arrow for example was disagreeing with that idea and spoke "err….not to interrupt or anything but I think we have enough members in both the team and the league" some of them nodded while others just stayed still. This time superman spoke "having new members will help us, the justice league will become a worldwide network with new members and it will also make the missions quicker" he finished.

No one disagreed this time ,which made batman continue "now without interruptions superheroes that will be joining the justice league and the team: Cyborg, Starfire, supergirl, and wondergirl (Donna troy)"many of them didn't seem to know who starfire was and batman knew. "starfire and wondergirl will be joining the team while cyborg and supergirl will join the justice league.

Everyone stayed silent until flash spoke "I heard a bit about this starfire and she's brutal, I disagree to let her join the team" everyone looked at him. "and how is she brutal?" asked superman. "well for a fact I know that she KILLED an alien when she was around 7" flash said causing some of the leaguers to shock. "that is true but she was a slave and that was the only way to stay in freedom" superman said.

Once again there was total silence. "if there are no more disagreements they will join the team and the league tomorrow." And with that batman was the first to leave.

Superman flew and was going to metropolis to talk to someone.

**Metropolis**

**June 21 18:00**

"Well how did it go?" supergirl asked excitedly. "relax you're in the justice leaugue" superman said placing his hands on supergirl's shoulder.

"i-i-in the justice league? Clark, you know I can't handle myself IN the justice league." Supergirl said nervously. "hmmm….i will talk to batman about that" Clark was disappointed but supergirl was pretty nervous and he didn't wanted to push her.

Supergirl was nervous about well…everything, but the thing that made her REALLY nervous was superboy she knew he was a clone and her being superman's cousin would make them dislike each other but she was going to try her best and not let him feel like a clone.

"so do you have information about the other heros?"super girl asked, after all she was curious about the other 'newbies'. "um…yeah" superman gave her some files about the other joining members.

Supergirl read them and they were pretty interesting .She finally opened the last file and that file got her attention.

"starfire….interesting" she opened the file and read every detail and information.

**Well that's it hope you guys enjoyed it tell me if I had some mistakes and I will add some nightwingxbabs but it will be in the past and since beastboy is young there will be bbxrae friendship.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is the next chapter of resurrection and writing a fan fiction is actually hard and I forgot to add raven in the last chapter so I will add her in this one…..somehow.**

**The watchtower**

**June 22 11:30**

Everyone except nightwing was here and batman and flash seemed to be having a quiet conversation.

"Is everyone here?" asked a very impatient dark knight. "Calm down, bats there all here I check-" before Flash could finish batman interrupted him "What about nightwing?" Flash's face soon became nervous from relaxed "I thought you called him!?...you two doing okay?"

Batman sighed "we're okay…it's just that I don't know if I should call him or not" flash was confused "what do you mean?" batman looked at him "look, just call him I don't feel like talking." Flash didn't needed to be told twice and called nightwing.

**Gotham city**

**June 22 11:33**

"okay…..yeah, yeah I'll be there" nightwing answered as he changed into his uniform as fast as he can. 'some new members…why didn't batman tell me about this?' he thought but he soon stopped as he looked at the time.

"shit, I'm going to be late" the time was 11:36 and he had to be there at 11:40 and the nearest zeta beam was a 10 minute walk away.

As if on a cue a raven shaped shadow came beside nightwing when he had just finished wearing his clothes. "raven! How did you-" before nightwing could finish raven answered "starfire told me where you lived and I came here to visit you and you were just leaving, nice" raven said with sarcasm in the end.

"I heard there will be new members in the team and they called me" nightwing replied as fast as he could. "well, if you're going to the watchtower you will never get there in time"

Nightwing was surprised that raven knew about him being late but his speech probably made it obvious. "so you're telling me that?" raven looked at him and answered "I'll teleport you to the nearest zeta beam"

Nightwing smiled and nodded, he was happy seeing raven and wanted to talk to her more but he was in a hurry.

Before he even knew it he was engulfed in darkness and soon found himself alone next to a old rusty phone boothhe looked around if anyone was looking and went into the zeta beam.

Nightwing was in the watchtower and greeted everyone with a simple 'hey' everyone replied and it seemed like the new members didn't come.

"soooo….any ideas on what the new members can do?" asked a very excited kid flash (Barry Allen). "well I hope there are girls, I mean there are more boys than girls" miss martian said calmly. "well, if there are, will they be strong enough.." superboy said which earned a glare from the girls. "Conner!" miss martian exclaimed not too loud "I'm not strong well physically"

"I know it's just that-"conner was interrupted by batman who coughed to get their attention. "team the new members are here" and with that he stood back and showed three ladies.

One of them had black hair, star earrings, black suit with stars a silver belt and hand armors. Next to her stood a tall girl with orange skin pink armor covering SOME of her body parts and you could see most of her body parts which made Barry drool. She had natural red hair green eyes with no pupil and was hovering in the air. The last one caught superboy's attention she had a long red cape and a blue tops that showed her belly blue skirts with a golden belt shoes that went up to her knee blonde hair blue eyes and most of all the s sign for superman(supergirl)

Miss martian and the girls were excited to finally have more girl teammates. "everyone this is wonder girl, starfire and supergirl" but after batman just told their names three people made a frown. Wonder girl (Cassie) felt sad because there was another wonder girl and was afraid that she was here to replace her.

Batgirl on the other hand was jealous she knew who this starfire was and she knew she was the reason nightwing broke up with her. Superboy was also jealous 'when did superman get another sidekick? who is she anyway!' he was angry AND jealous.

Before anyone could say anything Barry and miss martian ran to them or fly to them in miss martian's case.

"hi, I'm miss-" before she could finish barry interrupted her the same way robin did 4 years ago "Kid flash! Well she's miss martian hehe and I'm kid flash fastest boy alive"

Nightwing smirked on how barry was using his quote even though he didn't know. Nightwing looked at starfire and smiled at her she also looked at him and returned the smile with a blush. Barry seeing what was going on and decided NOT to flirt with starfire.

Supergirl flew and landed in front superboy and greeted him "hi! You must be superboy and-" before she could finish superboy asked her something "how do you and superman know eachother?"

Supergirl looked at him and shocked by the fact that he interrupted her very rudely but replied calmly "um…well I'm his cousin and I count you as my cousin too, Conner" superboy was also shocked and looked at her and smiled, although he was a bit jealous at the fact that she was superman's cousin.

Wondergirl (Cassie) went to donna to tell her a few a things "look I'm the REAL wondergirl here your just a clone of me" she said angrily which superboy heard but kept quiet.

Tim (robin) also had heard and went to her placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and sighed, angrily she left.

Zatanna and rocket went to wondergirl to talk while blue beetle didn't say anything just stood there, doing nothing. Beastboy quickly went to starfire when the other people who were talking to her went away.

Beastboy hugged her tightly "I missed you so much and how's raven doing? What happened to cyborg?" he asked all of them very quickly which made starfire giggle. "I'll answer all of that later"

**Well that's it hope you guys like it spoilers: darkseid and there might be a LOT of deaths but this fanfic isn't called resurrection for nothing. **


End file.
